


Privacy

by Katzy_Kins



Category: FF7, FFVII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Femdom, Gold Saucer, Golden Saucer, Gondola, Oral Sex, Very Light Femdom, bj, gondola sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzy_Kins/pseuds/Katzy_Kins
Summary: Cloud learns what a euphemism is. Thanks Aerith...





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning how to write sex scnenes ;w; so I'm sorry if this is cringey.  
It's just a *very* short fanfic about something pervy I thought of when I considered the dialogue between Cloud and Aeris when they were riding in the gondola at the gold saucer. "I want to meet you." So it's like a prompt I guess? "Read more into this short sequence of words and make it a sex thing." I mostly wrote this to get the idea out, but I also had to be drunk to write most of it...  
I may add more to this later.

Slowly she sauntered before lowering to her knees and she crawled towards him. Her eyelids drooping and her face flushed hot with desire. She reached for his belt and was immediately met with resistance, "whoa, whoa--Aerith! What are you doing?!" He shouted, grabbing her wrists, 

"you--I want to meet _you_ cloud!" she cried, withdrawing herself from his lap, her eyes looked glassy--she was crying, 

"you're...serious." he spoke stunned, and it wasn't a question. She looked away, 

"you rejected me...because you thought I wasn't...?" 

a brief silence passed between them before her hands wandered back to his buckle, she unbuttoned and unzipped until she was greeted by the full length of his hard cock. Beading precum catching the light of the neon signs as they streamed in through the tiny gondola window. She was nervous and it showed, as she started by licking shyly at his swelling erection. Bravery had soon taken her, as she took him into her mouth. 

The heat--the slick rub of her tongue against his shaft,

"Aerith..." he groaned throwing his head back, bucking his hips deeper into her mouth. He let out a shameless whimper as her movements became more rapid. It was almost unbearable as he writhed inside her mouth; completely at her mercy, his soft moans turned to loud cries as she brought him closer and closer to climax with the slippery heat of her mouth.  
She felt his grip on her hair tighten painfully--sweetly, as he let out a final breaking vowel, she could feel it at the back of her throat--the familiar salt and thickness of cum as she swallowed--before he fell limp beneath her, his cock softening against her tongue. 

The Gondola soon came to a halt, leaving them with little time to get their bearings before disembarking, and exchanging nervous smiles with the employees. 

Aerith turned to face him when they were alone again, smiling... "That was fun! We should do that again sometime." She gave him a knowing smirk before turning and retiring to her room.


End file.
